One broken Heart (reissued)
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Bulkhead is wounded after a battle with Hardshell, and Miko will make any sacrifice to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

Miko looked to Ratchet in shock when he said about Bulkhead's health status. Bulkhead would survive, but perhaps never be the same as before. The battle against Hardshell, and the long-term exposure to toxic enerjon. Miko ran to the body of her friend, and rose in his chest like she did so many times when he was injured. Ratchet tried to talk with her, but Optmus stopped him, it was not a good time for words. Miko cried in one promise, she never to leave him alone again, after she even fell asleep.

In a fury of hatred, Miko convinces Wheeljack takes her to kill Hardshell, they have success, but Miko back marked, she was who killed Hardshell.

Miko was exhausted, Ratchet sees her asleep and feels your spark hurting.

He just can say to her.

"Forgive me."

Megatron looked to Hardshell taken by hatred, was unimaginable the idea that that girl made that. He was his best soldier, now he wanted her dead.

That day, Miko noted that Ratchet had gone catches her in the school. She was tired of waiting. Ratchet always knew that she was grounded after the class, but since Bulkhead was in coma, she walks very apathetic, to the point of not caring for the taunts of her classmates.

Miko filed a paper airplane stuck in her hair. The object was thrown by one of the boys who laughed and mocked her.

"Miko. Has something in your hair. " He said in one gentle tone, trying to pull subject.

She doesn't said nothing, just pulled off and crumpled.

All he wanted, was trying to talk to her, ask about your day. But lacked courage.

But… he tried

"How was your day?"

"Normal."

"This having some problem with those guys?" Ratchet had heard about bulling with Rafael.

" I do not care for them.."

"How about I give a scare into them, or ..."

Ratchet was trying to say something fun.

"Can one day throw mud on them ..."

" Ratchet. Stop trying to be nice to me, you never cared for me, always complained about me and my noises. Stop pretending care or want now.."

Ratchet did not blame Miko. Words of a wounded heart. He just wanted to do something for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko looked to Ratchet in shock when he said about Bulkhead's health status. Bulkhead would survive, but perhaps never be the same as before. The battle against Hardshell, and the long-term exposure to toxic enerjon. Miko ran to the body of her friend, and rose in his chest like she did so many times when he was injured. Ratchet tried to talk with her, but Optmus stopped him, it was not a good time for words. Miko cried in one promise, she never to leave him alone again, after she even fell asleep.

In a fury of hatred, Miko convinces Wheeljack takes her to kill Hardshell, they have success, but Miko back marked, she was who killed Hardshell.

Miko was exhausted, Ratchet sees her asleep and feels your spark hurting.

He just can say to her.

"Forgive me."

Megatron looked to Hardshell taken by hatred, was unimaginable the idea that that girl made that. He was his best soldier, now he wanted her dead.

That day, Miko noted that Ratchet had gone catches her in the school. She was tired of waiting. Ratchet always knew that she was grounded after the class, but since Bulkhead was in coma, she walks very apathetic, to the point of not caring for the taunts of her classmates.

Miko filed a paper airplane stuck in her hair. The object was thrown by one of the boys who laughed and mocked her.

"Miko. Has something in your hair. " He said in one gentle tone, trying to pull subject.

She doesn't said nothing, just pulled off and crumpled.

All he wanted, was trying to talk to her, ask about your day. But lacked courage.

But… he tried

"How was your day?"

"Normal."

"This having some problem with those guys?" Ratchet had heard about bulling with Rafael.

" I do not care for them.."

"How about I give a scare into them, or ..."

Ratchet was trying to say something fun.

"Can one day throw mud on them ..."

" Ratchet. Stop trying to be nice to me, you never cared for me, always complained about me and my noises. Stop pretending care or want now.."

Ratchet did not blame Miko. Words of a wounded heart. He just wanted to do something for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miko. It's time to go to school."

Miko looked to Arcee, and turned again to the other side.

"I understand that you don't want to get away from Bulkhead, but you have to go to school. Come. Bumblebee will take you today."

Miko was frowning in yellow car, when arriving at the home of Rafael, he gave her a package.

"I made for you."

Rafael had prepared a snack for her; he made her favorite jelly's sandwich. He really was a special boy.

"How are you Miko?"

"I'm fine."

He opened the backpack and showed a photo of a boy of the same age.

"Who is?"

"He was my best friend, he died of cancer last year.. "

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. So far, just bee knew this. Sometimes, the boys are teasing me, but I prefer to ignores them, and use my energy with my real friends."

Miko reacts the teasing and this puts her of punishment after at school. But with the state of health of Bulkhead, Miko was very apathetic, and not reacting to provocations. One day Jack and Rafael not endured, and they ended up defending Miko. Resulted they were punished..

In the next day, Ratchet doesn't resist. After the girls mocked the Miko, he noted that they was near one a mud puddle. He sped up and threw mud on them all.

"I can't believe what you did."

Ratchet laughed satisfied of his prank

"I hope never see paper airplanes on your hair."

"Thereafter, maybe they do not appear for a long time." Miko did a little smile.

"Yay! "I won the day, I can see one smile in your face. "

Wheeljack arrives. He has a fondness for Miko since the battle with Hardshell. When Wheeljack thought he was dead, Miko saved him, using one missile of his ship. Since this, they are great friends.

Wheeljack liked to go out with Miko, Maybe the friendship between he and Bulkhead facilitated the things. Was when they was in the road that happened. There was a explosion, Miko fell out of the Wheeljack car mode, and hit her head.

She only saw Knockout before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Wheeljack asks for help, and the bridge opens revealing the image of Ratchet that jumped like a wild animal on Knockout.

Ratchet saw Miko on the floor with her face covered with blood, but when he tries to rescue her, one of the Vehicons did not allow giving a shot at him.

Miko wakes up and note Nockaut fallen from one side of the road and Ratchet on the other, she does not want to run away and leave him alone, she is afraid to leave him and something happens When Miko begins to wake up, she sees one of vehicons going to Ratchet she doesn't want to let Ratchet. There is the fear of the same thing happen that happened with Bulkhead. Was that time she screamed.

"Leave him alone"

While Wheeljack tries to get rid of the growing number of Vehicons, Knockout recovers from the punch he received from Ratchet.

Miko sees to knockout with hatred in his eyes.

"Miko. Back to the base." Ratchet screamed.

In this moment Miko screamed back.

"I will not go. I will not leave you to die."

That time Knockout realizes. Miko blames herself for what happened to Bulkhead. She believed, if she was there, she would protect him of the tragedy.

"Hoo, what a pity. Means that if you had there, Bulkhead would not have been hurt?"

Ratchet noticed tears running down the face of Miko. "

"Enough!"

When the others Autobots arrived, Ratchet was doing Knockout like one a punching bag.

"Never say it to her again."

Wheeljack just stood staring open mouth and not knowing what to say.

Then Ratchet took Miko in his hands and went to the base. Only Optmus realized he held the urge to cry.

After, while he was caring of Wheel jack's wounds. Both watched Miko asleep in the chest's Bulkhead.

"Is so beautiful her dedication"

"Yes, I agree, but I'm afraid if he doesn't survive."

"Don't say that, Doc. This will kill her inside."

**Sorry if this chapter is so short. But I wasn't idea. But I was thinking something like one good friendship between Miko and Wheeljack.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" Megatron screamed with Knockout that he choked with the fear..

"My Lord, if you saw the fury that doctor Autobot flew over me, I never imagined something like that.."

"Ratchet don't know to fight, he just knows coordinates, to fix and grumble. Stop being a liar."

"But this time showed something else."

"I want kill that girl with my feet. I feel miss of Starsccream. A traitor, but competent."

AUTOBOT'S BASE

Bulkhead doesn't show improvement. But what was leaving Ratchet worried was Miko. In one great dedication to him, she was languishing in pain.

He doesn't understand much about humans, but he knows it is not good for her.

"Take a break with Jack, Rafael and Bumblebee. "

"Jack, Rafael and Bumblebee want to take you for a walk, goes with them."

"If I get away from him, something bad will happen to him. "

"Miko ... It was not your fault. "

"Yes. Was. If I was not with Wheelhack, he would died in the clutches of that monster.. "

Miko was lying with the head resting on the chest of Bulkheld. Ratchet thought. He may have been his first love. Ratchet went on to search more about human emotions and feelings after what happened. And about this business of first love. I knew that she would suffer greatly if he did not survive.

"Why did you not plays your guitar?"

Miko looks for RAtchet frightened.

He hates this guitar, but she would like make something for her.

"Not. Thank You. "

If you continue so Miko will eventually dying.

Ratchet was very worried. He wasn't good with words, but to imagine Miko go away, and never more back, his spark hurts in a way he never imagined. He looked at her with love, and asked the boys to bring something she liked to eat in town.

"I won't give up on you Miko."

MEGATRON

Megatron gave the latest orders for Soundwave. He was the only one not failed in the missions.

"I want Miko here, I want to kill her with my hands."

The Decepticon no face, begins your search, he tries all the places that Miko can stay. Meanwhile, Knockout tried to fix the damage caused by Ratchet.

"I would not kill her, but make one scar in her face. Would be funny. She would remember of me to rest of her life."

"Ratchet hit heavily in you" commented Megatron.

"I wanted to torture her before killing her."

"I'll give you this pleasure."

"Thank you my Lord."

IN THE BASE.

Ratchet gave the package to Miko.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"I'm not asking, is an order."

She picked up the package, until the smell was good and she began to eat.

"Do this for Bulkhead."Said Ratchet.

Ratchet was being gentle with her these last few days, she neither acknowledged. she laughed remembering the mud bath in girls. It was a lot of fun.

WheelJack appeared in the next day.

"I come to see Miko."


	6. Chapter 6

Wheeljack saw that Miko was eating a sandwich.

"Finally managed to convince her to eat"

"I came to see if she is willing to take a walk."

"Absolutely not. The last time when you made this, had one battle with Hardshell."

Arcee crosses the arms; she did not like the idea of sees Wheeljack and Miko together. She gets in trouble and he supports her. But Ratchet supports the idea, since it would be good for her to sunbathe and take a breather. And, Miko trusts in Wheeljack.

Arcee looks at Optmus with hope that he agrees with her, but he agrees Ratchet.

"It will be very good for Miko quit a bit."

Wheeljack transforms in car, and before Miko say no, Ratchet puts her in the car.

"Hay girl. Do you like play snowball."

"Where we have snow in midsummer here?"

"You'll see."

WheelJack took her to the Jackhamer.

"It's going to be fun."

Unfortunately, he didn't notice that Sound Wave was following them.

"I hope you know skiing".

"I'm very good at skiing."

"This is what we'll see." He laughed.

Wheeljack realizes that she is starting to laugh, so he begins to lead her.

"I doubt beats me in battle snowball."

"I'll make you swallow snow." She laughed.

They start to laugh.

Miko was with his red skin and bright eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the door of the ship opens, Miko gave one leap backwards doing Wheeljack to laugh.

"Wow! How is cold here!"

"You're afraid Miko?"

"Not in your dreams"

She said jumping into the snow.

WheelJack feels relieved, knowing that perhaps she has forgotten the problems, but realizes that she has disappeared.

"Miko. Where are you? "

WheelJack looks for Miko in the snow.

"By Primus, Hatchet will kill me."

Suddenly a snow ball exploded in his face, Wheeljack hears Miko laughing.

"You will regret this." He prepared another snow-ball, but he couldn't see her, and another new ball exploded in his face.

At that moment he sees Miko behind a tree, he prepares a snowball with a malicious smile and hits her in full.

Wheeljack chuckled when he saw only the Miko's head out of snowball.

Miko felt herself challenged.

"Let me out of here."

"For what? You are appearing with a snowman. "Wheeljack falls sitting laughing.

Miko releases one of the hands and another snow ball explodes in his face.

"What?"

Wheeljack was preparing one snowball, when he felt something warm inside, it was as if his enerjon is heated. The laughter of Miko was warming everything around.

At that moment there was another explosion, but was not a snow ball and WheelJack saw Sound Wave coming to your direction.

WheelJack copper Miko with snow to protect it, but Sound Wave was just a distraction, because the screams of Miko revealed that Laser bick putted his claws on her.

He tried to follow Sound Wave, but was shot down on the way and had to return to base, sad and having to face the wrath of Ratchet.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet screamed with Wheeljack. He did not conform to the news he had just received. How Wheeljack could be so irresponsible? How could he let such a thing happen?

"You are an idiot, irresponsible, and an incompetent." It was incredible that Wheeljack not exploded, onto Ratchet; he was quiet during doctor's verbal attacks.

"Ratchet. You has understand that Wheeljack had good intentions to help Miko, as well as all of us here present." Optmus said trying to help the situation.

Ratchet admitted that at first, he implies much with Miko, but he began to be attached to her after what happened to Bulkhead. He noted that deep down she was a sweet girl, and needed someone there by your side. When given by itself, Wheeljack had left the base, he was upset, and resolved to go alone to rescue Miko, and this is very dangerous.

In some place, Knockout shouted at Soundwave:

"Take care of her. Master Megatron wants her alive and unscathed."

Soundwave puts the girl in a high place so she cannot run away, and went back to the ship, leaving knockout alone without knowing what to do. The red Mech watched the girl who seemed not to care about the situation.

"I'm fucked!" He sighed discouraged.

"If you aren't happy with it. Why are you continues making this?"

Although naughty, was true. Miko caught by surprise Knockout.

"Well I would drop everything, but if I do that. Megatron will kill me. Despite that after Breakdown died, the life for me had no more sense."

Miko watched the sad face of Knockout; he did not seem willing to comply with the order of Megatron. Actually, Knockout would like to return Miko to the Autobots and take the consequences, and maybe with luck, meet with his beloved Breakdown.

Miko noticed other robots standing in a corner. They were in cocoons and not had shape.

"What is that?"

"Protoform." Knockout said despondent.

"It used for?"

"We use to make our Vehicons. They are clones.

"You can pass one human for one?"

"Yes.. This is possible. If….Why this question?"

Miko said nothing, but she would make that sacrifice for Bulkhead, would risk even die in the process, however, but Knockout was other concerns. What Miko said, had caused him a short in his processor. He was not happy with the Deceptcons. He was feeling like Dreadwing with his brother. Megatron does not permit he searches who killed his brother, and he does not permit him kill Bleckaracnich. Megatron was an egoist who just think in himself. Miko noticed that what she said touched him, and he was in meditation, she was stooped looking to him. In some seconds, Knockout remembered when he was one student in Medicine in Cybertron. He would like to save life and his inventions would be to save and help.

"What I became!" He sighed sitting squatting on the floor and putting his hand on his face.

"Maybe if you came to our side, things would be easier."

Knockout paused for a moment. Maybe he would have a chance to redeem himself of all that he did; he would begin leading Miko back to the Autobots. Knockout looked at the Asiatic girl and made what would be a sigh.

"You need at least once trust me and wait here. If you see anyone other than not be me.. Hide yourself."

Knockout took three steps and goes out where they were.

Before long, he was back with something to her eat.

"I don't understand about humans, but I think that this will be util."

Miko started to eat, when he speak.

"I made contact with the Autobots and arranged a place to I return you for them."

Miko noted that Knockout had taken a very important decision and that if anything happened to him she would have something about it. Knockout took Miko in his hand, and when he was going, he saw Megatron.

"Are you intend go to somewhere?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to ask sorry. However, my course of Webdisighner is very complicated, and I am having project to make. Because this I am having not much time to write. However, every time when I can, I try to make something in this chapter.**

**Thanks.**

Knockout protected Miko with his hands, and when Megatron tried to catch her, he gave one slap in his hand. Even with fear, he not softened against the expression of hatred of his leader, but that did not stop him to take a slap. Knockout was thrown against the rocks, but he turned and fled with Miko inside. He felt the engine burn as he approached the place combined with Autobots. It was then that he realized that the engine was not burned in the effort of escape, but a shot that he took of Megatron, and he was badly wounded. Knockout turned, and took a few steps before falling.

Was with relief that he saw the green light and the Autobots coming, he feel his mission was finished, and turned off.

Knockout woke in the Autobot's base; Ratchet was taking of his damage with care. He looked around, and the first thing that came to his mouth was..

"Miko….Where is Miko?"

"She is fine. She is with Bulkhead." Ratchet said.

Miko was lying over Bulkhead's chest. She was happy. When she arrived, Bulkhead was waked up and was one great moment in her life. She ran to him and jumped on his hand. Bulkhead did not need to stay lying down, but he was there just so she could feel the heat of his spark. Of course, he could not walk yet, and would have a lot to recover, but one have the other.

"Why I am here?"

"Miko told us everything what do you did to save her, and about you was not happy with the Deceptiocns. She asked to help you and give one chance to you."

Knockout never felt something good like this.

Would be what they calls Family?

Knockout was happy to be there with his new friends. When he noticed Bulkhead with Miko in his side.

"I would like to thank you for saving her"

Bulkhead was sitting in his side. Miko was sleeping yet in his hand.

"She had hard moments."

Knockout looked to Miko, now safe with Bulkhead. That time Arcee comes with one cube of Energon and gave to Knockout. Knockout looked to her eyes. He never stopped to look to her, she was gentile with him. Arcee like him knew the pain of lost someone that she loved.

Once Arcee was leaving, Knockout held her hand.

"Please. Stay here."


	10. Chapter 10

Still the recovery of Bulkhead was slow, and he was very sad. Miko was trying everything to help him, but Bulkhead was feeling himself one trash. Miko was all time in his side, and now Ratchet and Knockout was working together, but one day, Bulkhead said that he preferred to be disabled than to live that way, was that day Rafael found Miko crying hidden. Words that cut your heart like a hot knife through butter, Ratchet closed the door, and just not jumped in his neck because he knew that Bulkhead would can play him far, but he told to Bulkhead everything what Miko passed by him, what she suffered, what he suffered by her. He loves Miko and he will make everything to see her happy. That night Miko took one decision. Her sacrifice by Bulkhead.

That night Miko called Knockout.

Knockout looked to Miko. He did not think Miko would remember that detail.

"I know that if I do this, Bulkhead will forget this idea of being disabled."

Knockout would like to say not, but when he saw Miko, he remembered of Breakdown.

"Ok let's avail that everyone is on recharge and let's solve this."

When Ratchet woke up, only had time to see Knockout-going Miko.

Ratchet waited a moment and then follow them. He knew that there was something strange about it. He knew he could not be looked.

Knockout came with Miko in the cave.

"Pay attention. I'll put you in one of these cocoons, so I turn on, there's not return."

Miko was determined. Knockout could see it in her eyes. Miko entered the cocoons; her face was visible on his decision. Once Ratchet arrived, Knockout had already started the process.

"What do you doing? Stop this now!"

"Hatchet you can't stop the process now. You will kill her or she can be deformed."

Ratchet just can see Miko making her sacrifice.

When the process stops, and the cocoon opens, Ratchet saw one femme falling into his arms. Miko was transformed in one perfect femme. Ratchet embraced Miko. He feel envy of Bulkhead. During the time when Bulkhead was in coma, he narrowed its ties with Miko. He fell in love by Miko, Now Bulkhead was back, and Miko is a perfect femme, but would Bulkhead who will have she in his arms.

"She is very weak, needs enerjon, or will die."

The problem was that Knockout had not enerjon there.

"I will give my enerjon to her. After this the bridge can take me back to the base, and I will take enerjon."

Ratchet embraced Miko. That be the only moment when he can embraced her, during the moment when knockout is making the transfusion, was the only moment he allowed to himself the daydreams more exciting and loving with her. It would be cranky, only when he was commanding that computer ridiculous, but with her, he would be soft, sweet, lovely. But Knockout said.

"We have to go."

Ratchet took Miko in his arms, and walked to the bridge.

Bulkhead was in recharge and Bulkhead puts Miko in his side, after she took her enerjon, Miko just laid in Bulkhead's side. When Bulkhead opened his eyes he saw one femme in his side.

"Who are you?"

That moment he recognized the look and smile.

"Miko! What did you do?"

He was ready to rebuke, but then he looked to his eyes.

"Miko!. I love you."

Miko felt a pair of hands around his waist, and being pulled by a strong body. He kissed deeply. Made it clear that it always wanted, but never had the opportunity.

Miko lassoed his neck with her arms. She let Bulkhead put himself on her. That moment Miko discovered the love in Bulkhead's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**I understand. I have lengthy to publish a new chapter, but my job in technical in computing and my webdisighner course, is very hard. Some time I am all time working in project and when I see, the day finished and I am tired and need to sleep. However, I am trying to writ for you.**

No had moment more perfect than that. The chest of Bulkhead opened showing his spark and called her spark. That moment her chest opened to him showing her spark. The two sparks now are one connected in one great moment by one perfect kiss. She felt wave of pleasure coming from of Bulkhead making her strong, like if he was feeding her, and she was feeding herself him too. Not had why have fear over his size compared to her, he was so careful. Bulkhead pulled her to him kissing her neck unlocking your armor. She does not knew that she has one female body over that armor. This significant that Bulkhead...

"Don't worry. I know that will be your first time. I will be gentile, but please. Do not laugh. Will be my first time too."

The sex has other significant to the Autobots and Decepticons. Is not only pleasure, is sacred. A moment when two become one forever. Bulkhead hugged her stronger when she felt one pressure, she not felt pain. Their sparks called one by other.

When everything exploded in harmony, Bulkhead embraced Miko feeling her arms around his neck. He gave other kiss.

"Miko, my Miko, My Sparkmatter, My wife."

"Please Bulkhead. Never say that you want be disable again."

Bulkhead saw her eyes.

"Never. You gave me one motive to life."

The next day, one sound waked Miko. Bulkhead was making his exercises. She smiled feeling his smell in her body.

"You not chose your vehicle mode yet."

Miko looked to herself. She was only one Robot yet.

"Come on. I will take you to do this."

Over the base, Miko was looking some vehicle passing in one road when she saw one perfect…


	12. Chapter 12

**I understand. I have lengthy to publish a new chapter, but my job in technical in computing and my webdisighner course, is very hard. Some time I am all time working in project and when I see, the day finished and I am tired and need to sleep.**

**I would like to make one moment with Ratchet. He took care of Miko, and he fell in love by her. Now she is one femme but who has her love is Bulkhead. Ratchet will suffer, but he will have his fantasies and wet dreams. Something to littler of pepper in the history.**

One Harley Davidson Chopper Black and pink, with detail chromed comes making one great noise. Ratchet put his hand in his head, Optmus coming to see what was happing when everybody saw this Harley Davidson transforming in Miko. Ratchet would like to complain like he make every time, but when he saw Miko; he lost his voice.

Miko was perfect.

His throat closed, his eyes was hurting.

Was not her body that made he feel desire, but the fact now is possible to touch her. With an excuse that is time to his rest, Ratchet gave the command for Optmus and left the room through bumping into things.

Ratchet left the base and went to a secluded place where he knew that he would be cry and not be seen, he would like be weak once in a his life, let your pain out. Miko had not only stirred in his spark, but he noted that when she arrived in its new form, he was rigid. Neither femme, nor the most beautiful and fragrant did this to him, even during an exam. It was unusual that, but Ratchet surrendered fantasies, at least that he would not blame yourself.

Miko embraced Bulkhead. She was happy with her choice, Knockout was with Arcee. She never imagined how she can be complete. Miko felt the strong hands of Bulkhead in her backs. Now Miko would have to learn to fight with your new body. Miko has had a strong spirit, but now in a new body, was much stronger. Bulkhead would have care with her, she will have to learn to control her force too.

Ratchet is hiding in a place, loose in his fantasy. He would intend to tired himself before to back to the base, maybe be more supportable see Miko with her new form. Ratchet can't believe how that girl that always irritated him with her guitar and talking all time, now is possible make one overheating in his circuits. Ratchet cried, had his fantasy and made his reboot.

When he back to the base he saw Miko with Bulkhead and Wheeljack laughing and playing with that big ball made with metal.

Wheeljack felt this for Miko too, but he was accepting the situation very well.

Suddenly the three fell on top of another laughing.

Ratchet went to his post. Raphael was coming with Bumblebee and will be stranger explain to him what happened with Miko, Jack react better, since he was already predicting that if would.

Miko comes with Bulkhead, she just stopped near the computer, Bulkhead comes with two cubes of enerjon and gave one to her. Miko drank, and one gout fell in her chest. This scene make the Ratchet's imagination travel, he felt envy when he saw Bulkhead took Miko by the hands for their bedroom.

_Ratchet was alone in his bedroom, nobody was in the base. That moment, he saw Miko with two energon's cube, she gave one to him and sat up in his side. That moment he not thinks in nothing, he just looks to her and smiles, putting his hand aft her head, and pulling to a kiss. He felt that the energon fell in her chest, he just pull her to other kiss and to prove the energon. He felt himself hard, but one sound wake him…._

One terrible noise coming. One Decepticons's Atack.


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet ran to the panel. The Decepticcon was attacking one cave of enerjon. Bulkhead was not with one good face. He was sleeping and he thinks that Miko is not ready to fight yet. Ratchet agreed with him, and Miko was tired and was in her reboot, but he knew that if she wake up and don't see him she will be worried.

Miko was adjusting to her new body, and this will not easy. There moment that she look herself in a mirror and think herself ugly. Bulkhead stays there making her to feel good.

Bulkhead feels himself relieved and rejoined for Miko. She snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest and continued the rebound.

Before long, the others were back. Ratchet was the last to come. He was walking slow and looking to his hand. When Optmus looked to his hand he said worried.

"She doesn't moves."

"She is tired. Was one great scared. Leave her to rest now."

The girl has some burned part in her body. Ratchet took her with him for his corner.

"You are safe now."

Bulkhead doesn't understand what happened with the hard heart of doctor, but he never saw hatchet talking that way. Neither with one sparkling.

That moment he feels one hand in his arm. Miko is waked and maybe needing enerjon. He embraces her and takes her to one place giving one cube.

Bulkhead looked to Ratchet looking to his head.

"What do you have there?"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You will scare her."

Ratchet was with much cares, the girls were with her legs, arms, and part of her face burned; sleeping in Ratchet's hands.

"She was one hostage, but when Megatron saw that he lost, he shot in her. But Bumblebee jumped in him and the shot doesn't hit her directly, but made some damages."

Ratchet never showed interest in humans or with the children, but he was different with that girl. Optmus said when they started take care of the children that when happen one connection, this never will unmake, and if be one love, like happened with he and Miko is more strong. The most interesting is. Nobody has control about this. Even Optmus can to suffer this connection. Just one look to other part of your sparks, and is automatic. Ratchet fell of knee when he saw her injured.

Ratchet saw Miko coming with one cube to him. Now he look to her with love, not one physical love. He continues thinking that she is perfect and with one smell wonderful, but she was not so interesting like others moment, Ratchet laughs inside remembering private and hidden moments he had thinking in her with his fantasy. Not was his destiny has Miko in his arms, the only moment was when he gave his enerjon to save her life after the transformation.

His musings were interrupted by one movement in his hand.

Ratchet saw the girl waking. When she saw him she tried to move, but the pain was so strong that she writhed all, she made one sound terrible, she start to cry, but the pains doesn't allowed even this.

He whispered as low as possible so as not to frighten her more than she already was.

"Don't Worry. I will not hurt you. I never will make this with you. Here with me, you are safe."

The pains was terrible. She cry very much. Ratchet knew that the burners hurts very much in one human. The pains is different than in um Cybertronian e leaves sequel.

"Where Junno with the sedatives?"

Ratchet was furious. Junno said that she will catch some sedatives.

When Ratchet looked again, she was sleeping again….


	14. Chapter 14

Ratchet puts his hands in his head trying to muffle the cries of pain of the young girl. He knew that was very important, but, why is so difficult and so painful. She doesn't have documents and one hospital can't give her one appropriate aid, one terrible bureaucracy. So Junno was helping in her recovery, but already warned that it would not be easy. One of terrible moments is the bath. He wants to take her in his hand and put her near his chest. He knew that is the only moment she stops and sleeps. But Juno was in the bath room. Minutes later, she called Jack and he goes with some bandages. Were bandages especial to burned, Ratchet passed all night studying about this. Ratchet saw she coming in a wheel-chair with Junno and Jack. She was using one species of bandage, but the color of skin.

"This is one special to burned. It is a type of dressing that will keep out of pain."

The girl is more conscious; Ratchet looked to her with love.

"Don't have fear. I will not hurt you."

Ratchet catches her in his hand.

"I would like to meet you."

Ratchet walked for other place of the base. He wants stay alone with her, he goes to the top of the base, and there has one wonderful view. After the bath, she took some medicines to pain.

Ratchet put her near his chest.

"I would like know about you."

She gave one long time, but after this she started to talk.

"My name is Dominic, but I don't have one good past. "

"I was raised in a very traditional family; finally my parents arranged a marriage for me. I found this strange, since we are in the XXI century. That's when I discovered that both families were families of mobsters and through this marriage were making a covenant. As I refused, caused a great war between the two families which died what would be my husband, my father in law and my parents in a terrorist attack wrought, and I started to be fugitive, changing identities as I could. Finally I do not know why I ended up here and thus this state deplorable you're seeing now."

"Do not you remember anything?"

"No. For incredible as it sounds, I preferred to become a wanderer and ask for money to survive. No one would imagine that the daughter of a boss would want to live like this. I was hitchhiking on a road and then I was in the middle of a battle"

"Is Dominic your true name?"

"Yes. You are the first person… or… bot…or… you know; to know this."

Dominic was very calm. She maybe she not saw how much the burn reached her body.

"Well. After these events, you will have to stay here over my protection. That's bots will try to kill you again."

Dominic stops for one moment. Everything would be better than stay walking alone, and don't having one place to live, and Ratchet appear be one good bot.

"Come on. I will introduce you to the other bots of the base."

Bulkhead was coming with Miko. Dominic saw with curiosity the great difference of size between him and her. Miko have the size of Arcee. Bulkhead is very lovely with Miko. After she saw again the yellow bot and one boy. She knew that he was the only human who can understand Bumblebee. She was infatuated with the education of Optmus Prime and his explication why they are in the her planet, and liked to meet Wheeljack.

In the night they was in over of the base again, when Miko was with Bulkhead, and told his history.

Miko gave up everything she had as a human, just to stay with Bulkhead, and to save his life. She loved him more than anything.

When Ratchet saw, she was sleeping in his hand…


	15. Chapter 15

Dominic doesn't saw her face in one mirror yet, so was one shock for her. Ratchet was concentered in his works when he heard one scream. Dominic was crying with the hands in her face.

"I can't believe. I am a monster."

Ratchet took her near him. He knew that one face is something very important to a girl, and that moment nothing that he talks would make her happy. But for him she was perfect. He was in love. Dominic now is his center of their universe.

Part of her face was deformed by the fire, and she doesn't have hair. She knew about her arms, and one leg, but about her face, she discovered that moment.

Miko comes with Bulkhead, she can understand her. The first time when she saw her new appearance, she had one shock. Bulkhead had to say that she is beautiful all moment.

The physical pain is not problem more, but when she saw her face was one shock. Ratchet put her near his chest. Miko remembered when she was human. Much time Bulkhead made this with her, and she loved this. Now her have much more than this.

"Dominic. Your appearance is not important for me. " He said with love in his voice. He was very careful; he used his finger under her chin and raised her to be able to look into her eye. "Wake up every morning and see for you, hear your voice and take you in my side during my day is important."

Dominic knew that she is safe there, and he anything will happen with her, Ratchet will protect her, so she decided to stay there, and one day, maybe do the transformation like Miko. She found it so beautiful, and was this was that she done.

Dominic was transformed in a femme like Miko. Now Ratchet knew that this femme will be his Sparkmatter, and he was happy.

Not long after the base was with the air again with laugher of sparklings playing in the hall with the humans, Optmus sometime stops what he is doing and looks that creature with love like he looked by the human children and smile, after he looks to Ratchet. In times ago he would stop his job and would scream for silence , now suddenly he took one sparkling in surprise saying.

"Where you are going, without giving a hug good morning to your father?"

Dominic comes. She was perfect in her new femme form.

"Come on Ray. Miko and Bulkhead will take their girl to play outside."

Ratchet just saw his Sparkmatter going and say to Optmus.

"The happiness not was in Cybertron… is here and now."

**Thanks for your attention.**


End file.
